fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikimaru 'Arashi' Kazama
Rikimaru 'Arashi' Kazama is the shinobi of Hayabusa Village, he's the Captain-Commander (総隊長, Sōtaichō; Viz "Captain-General"; Captain-Commander) of Dragon ANBU. Also known as Arashi 'Rikimaru' Kazama in backwards, and his nickname as 'Arashi' or Rikimaru'. Appearance He wears a mask over the lower portion of his face, through he rarely lowers it. He has a distinctive scar over his right eye, the results of combat with a strong Black Spider-nin he had encountered. He dresses in dark colors (shinobi shozoku), with gray undertones and has very unusual snow white hair, with an athletic build to his physique. When he was a lower-level ninja (meaning a Genin/Ninja Dog), he first wields a standard ninjato (Ninja Sword) strapped on his backside. History Path of the Dragon Sninobi Rikimaru Kazama was an orphan resident in Hayabusa Village, unknown to him regarding who his parents were and reason why he was being left when he was an infant under the care of the Hayabusa Village. He was raised and trained to be skilled ninja among the Hayabusa ranks, he's a prodigy that skilled with stealth and weaponry, even best among them. He earned a rank of Middle Ninja (Chunin), before he's a Elite Lower-Ninja (meaning Special/Elite Genin), due to his skills that out-standing his fellow trainees (Ninja Dogs), and then promote into Senior/Greater (Jonin). And then, enlisted as an ANBU Black-Ops, and then elected as Captain-Commander (Soutaichou). Until now, before meeting Kushina Uzumaki (before Godaime Ryukage), he is a skilled with duel-wielded katanas with excellent ways, while training any kind of variety of weapons such as basic ninjato, kusarigama, two-handed broadsword, and Fanfiction Crossover Information Loud House In this Crossover, he's real name was Lincoln Loud, which regarding he's run away from his 'family' since that take place of the aftermath of 'No Such Luck' episode. So far, his sister Lynn blame him for losing the softball game, results being a 'bad luck', and some considered a 'good luck' charm. Until he was treated as an outcast to this family which because when his room, furniture, and everything in his possession were being sold, minus his stuff is still inside at his old home. Until then that the Loud family had breaking a law by letting a minor (such he's 11-years old) were out of the house in late-night. It is considered an abuse with 4th degree crime. Until than, he made his decision to runaway and never returns, then starting his new life for his own. Surely that So far, he is now into the breaking point. There are two stories regarding this event: Plot Path of Dragon Shinobi (Naruto x DOA/Ninja Gaiden) Rikimaru is the captain-commander of the Dragon ANBU of the Hayabusa Village. Crossover with Loud House As Lincoln Loud, he was once a good-hearted and well-meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. So far, until than his sister Lynn had lost the softball game, Power & Abilities Rikirmaru is an incredibly talented master swordsman, skilled in both kenjutsu and iaijutsu and was from a young age. As an Ninja, Rikimaru is capable of perfect stealth, striking from the shadows unseen, unheard and vanishing without a trace. This has been expressed in his skill and experience when killing enemy ninja, ronin and samurai. He gain reputation among the Hayabusa ranks, earn respects to all the fellow Hayabusa Village. In his youth, Rikimaru had nearly perfect physical combat technique, but lacked the mental self-discipline to fight without passion. He finally mastered his emotions and was able to confront and defeat any individuals with a clear mind. His ability to focus dispassionately on the achievement of his mission makes him even deadlier. He is the best strategist with intelligent mind, so far that he is a born prodigy that advance his ranks such as Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, during his young age, he was graduate as a Elite Genin, followed by promote into Chunin, then elected into ANBU Corp. And then promote as a Soutaicho of the Dragon ANBU Corp. When he was a young teen, he is skilled in among the Hayabusa ranks, best strategist with great smarts that when he was young age. A skilled prodigy in kenjutsu (Way of the Sword), until earned a rank Senior/Greater Ninja (Jonin), before he was a Ninja Dog (Academy Student). master swordsman, skilled in both kenjutsu and iaijutsu and was from a young age. He's pretty skilled in stealth assassination, sneaking pass through guards unable to detect, Weapon(s) Rikimaru is skilled with a standard ninjato, due to his skilled in stealth, and Muramusa had forged a pair of swords that made of the bones fire and ice dragon, each of them has elemental properties for Rikimaru's skills. * = Ninjato - A Standard ninja sword used by the Hayabusa Ninjas, it's lightweight and easily to carry into the backside. * = Houmaru (吠丸: Hoemaru - Howl Circle) - A flaming-elemental katana * = Hyomonto (氷紋刀: Hyōmontō - Ice Crest Sword) - A ice-elemental katana * = Kyoketsu-shoge - * = Shuriken & Kunai – A basic ninja projectile weapons * = Incendiary Shuriken – A resemble kunai knives with a grenade attached to it and a pin that can be pulled to set the timer. * = Windmill Shuriken - is a large Boomerang type, foldable shuriken, used as a projectile weapon. * = Fiend’s Bane Bow "A powerful bow with carvings of twin dragons. The silent nature of the bow makes it an indispensable weapon for Ninja due to their propensity of covert operations. The Fiend’s Bane Bow, developed in the Hayabusa Village, is a state-of-the-art compound bow based on traditional eastern design. Its accuracy rivals that of a modern rifle. Made primarily from high tensile strength carbon fiber, the bow’s projectile range and velocity are unequaled despite its light weight. Against a human target, it is easily accurate to 500 meters, and its arrows are capable of penetrating 40-millimeter bulletproof armor plating." The arrows for the Bow are also of a unique make. "A unique type of Japanese-style arrow preferred by certain ninja. The bulb on the arrow shaft creates a disruption in the flow of air around the arrow as it flies, producing a whistling sound that disrupts the senses of any evil being in the vicinity. Another important characteristic of the arrow is its two-pronged head, which tears through the flesh of its target instead of simply piercing it." - Arrows (Rope-cutter arrowhead) Technique(s) Noted: These list of variety of ninjutsu were came from Naruto-verse only, which only for Crossover such as Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite). The jutsu in this list will be dragon-based versions. = Mirror of Equity (明鏡, Meikyō, lit. Clear Mirror) also called Tranquility - is a physical attack with a (1.2x) damage modifier. – A simple slash that creates a flash of light sparks when made contact. = Fire Release: Great Dragon Fireball (Katon: Gōryūkakyū) ★ - Fires a Giant Fireball that form a shape of a Dragon's head with its mouth open, its similar then the Great Fireball. = Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Katon: Karyū Endan) - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skilful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. * In the anime, this technique is depicted as a high-pressure stream of fire which has no definitive shape. It would also seem that, by increasing the output of chakra to the flames, they become hotter and appear whitish in colour. * Hand seals: Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet (Suiton: Suiryūdan) - The user gathers a large amount of water and shapes it into a giant dragon, which is launched at the target with formidable might. This technique can either be performed by using a pre-existing water source, or be kneaded within the user's stomach and expelled through their mouth, with the latter requiring more skill. The amount of water used is proportional to the user's skill. * Hand-seals: Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird * Hand-seals (Shortcut): Rat → Ox → Tiger → Horse → Bird = Water Release: Water Formation Wall (Suiton: Suijinheki) - A technique that creates a wall of water around the user to defend against attacks. This can either be done either by using a pre-existing source, or if the user is skilled enough, from thin air. While mainly used as a defensive tactic, it can be used in an offensive manner by directly aiming below the opponent to have the water rise up and strike them. = Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Fūton: Daitoppa) - is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user. = Lightning Release: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon (Raiton: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō) - The practitioner raises his/her arm forward and outstretched, occasionally using their free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target, and fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, which creates an enormous explosion upon impact. Hand Seals: Tiger → Horse → Dragon. Ninpo = Art of the Inferno (火炎龍の術, Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon") – learned by Ryu and Joe, A Ninpo that converts the caster's Ki into crimson flames. This ninpo uses the power of telekinesis to hurl a flaming mass of pyrokinetic energy at a desired target. The Art of the Inferno is highly effective against enemies in front of the caster. Those unlucky enough to fall victim to this ninpo are completely engulfed in flame. The fire it unleashes is no ordinary flame; akin to the flame of a Dragon’s breath, it is no surprise that records fail to mention anyone surviving the intense heat of the Inferno. = Art of the Ice Storm (氷刃殺の術, Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade") – is a Ninpo Art allows to quickly change the atmosphere around him, creating a whirlwind containing shards of ice. = Art of the Wind Blades (破魔裂風刃の術, Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism") – is a Ninpo art that converts the caster's Ki into slashing blades of wind. This Ninpo amplifies sharp waves of vacuum created by lightning-fast movements of the arms. The blades of vacuum radiate from the caster, slashing to pieces any organic matter in the vicinity. Clearly, this Ninpo is most useful when the caster is surrounded by enemies. Although not designed for pinpoint attacks, its lethality should not be underestimated. In the remote chance that a victim survives, undoubtedly they will have lost at least one of their extremities, leaving them with little remaining offensive capability. = Art of the Inazuma (百雷鎚の術; Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers") – is a Ninpo Art allows to amplify his internal bioelectric current and blast it out to the surrounding area. = Art of Divine Life (霊命の術, Reimyou no Jutsu; "Art of Spirit Life") - is a Ninja art used to able to convert his ki energy into spiritual life energy and fully heal himself. Noted & Trivia * This page is created in 07:11, July 29, 2018‎ * Rikimaru is based on the Tenchu counterpart, THIS Rikimaru was born as an orphan while the THAT Rikimaru was born from a Samurai. * Original named was Arashi Kazama and/or Arashi Uzumaki, the authors had creating Naruto's father before Minato was introduced and revealed. The untrue name for Naruto's father is confirmed by Masashi Kishimoto. The surname happens to alludes in Tekken. * And along with Naruto's unnamed mother, after all, her name is never being introduced while Kishimoto was under progress. So far, the story authors' did come up with regarding the name of Naruto's mother. * That name alludes the original Rikimaru in Tenchu the action-adventure stealth video game series. He looks like Rikimaru after all. * His name and nickname was between backwards and forth is completely confusing. * Rikimaru had other background stories about his old life. Reference